rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vtoria L'astrid
'Vtoria Belladonnae L'astrid '''is a vampyre character. She is played by Vtoria. Biography Early Life Vtoria was born of the human race with an older brother named Darkatio. In the Third Age her family home came under siege from a violent vampyric lady that slaughtered her family until only she and her brother remained. The vyre looked upon Vtoria and Darkatio and instead of ending them she inflicted them with the curse of immortality and the hunger for blood. As the ages passed Vtoria and Darkatio succumbed to the loss of human emotion and their painful memories with the loss of their loved ones, slipping deeper and becoming a bitter lost secret now unknown to themselves in present day. Ascending to Nobility Vtoria and her brother blossomed in their new life, fulfilling tasks from high ranking Vampyric Nobility which did not go unnoticed, as they climbed the tiers of Darkmeyer their names became known swiftly. Vtoria's ruthless ability to kill and strict discipline to Drakan law earned her respect within the walls of the foresaken city. Castien, an Ancient vyre within the Vulticulus council of lady Vanescula noticed her efforts to be recognised and approached her, setting her a task to eliminate rabid Vyres tainting the Name of the dark lord. Vtoria was eager to please and with her brother by her side she set out into Morytania to eliminate the rabids with swift succession. ' ''' Vtoria aided the House of Drakan in the war of Misthalin and Morytania war she led a squad of Vyrewatch ranking vampyres across the salve Behind the great lord Drakan, and their unleashed slaughter upon the armies of Varrock however the tables swiftly turned, as her Lord retreated Vtoria no longer held her confidence, her elegance or her strength and so retreated back into Morytania. However, her and her brother's efforts and destruction on the battlefield earned her a surprising offer... The Vulticulus welcomes you... Castien approached Vtoria and her brother in their Darkmeyerian home within the second tier, this would not have been a shock to them as they frequently worked for him, however what shocked them was the entry of Lady Vanescula Drakan. After hours of discussion Vtoria and Darkatio were welcomed into the Vulticulus and as the years passed, Vtoria grew closer to Vanescula they would often meet for private conversations and Vtoria would perform 'secretive' tasks for her Lady. Appearance Vtoria stands at 6'3 In her human appearance, slender and beautiful with well kept ginger hair tied behind her head in a French twist style. Her face is shown in the picture at the top of this page. Vtoria wears Royal Drakan attire laced in ruby and gold jewelry gifted to her by Vanescula for her never ending servitude. In Vtoria's mid form she stands at 6'4 unhealthily gaunt and annorexic her hair scraped back off her face, with long batlike ears, her face more grotesque and batlike. Vtoria's full form she stands at 6'6 white grey and off red speckles, wearing Drakan attire with large blood red wings. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Female